


Going To The Chapel

by pleasanthell



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasanthell/pseuds/pleasanthell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…Do you Brittany take Sam to be your lawfully wedded husband?”</p><p>You look up when you realize everyone is looking at you and you’re supposed to say something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going To The Chapel

You pull at the sleeves of your dress. This lace is itchy. You look at Sam in his tux and then back at Finn who has that dopey smile on his face. You see Sam look nervously at the door. You look too. They should have been here by now.

“Can we get started now?” Finn asks, “I have some brakes to change back at the shop.”

You look at Sam. Sam sighs and nods. You play with the flowers in your hand, maybe it’ll be fun being married. You glance at that stupid piece of paper on the bench behind Finn. He wasn’t actually supposed to get certified to marry people. But he did. Being married can’t be that bad. Sam’s a good guy.

“Alright,” Finn nods and straightens his suit jacket, “Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to….marry Brittany and Sam.”

Kitty, Marley, Sugar, and Unique are standing to your side and Jake, Ryder, and Artie are standing next to Sam. Well Artie’s not standing. You don’t know what happened to Tina. Come to think of it you haven’t seen her in a few weeks.

You look back at the door and then back at your flowers. They’re really pretty. You start touching the pedals.

“…Do you Brittany take Sam to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

You look up when you realize everyone is looking at you and you’re supposed to say something. You swallow and open your mouth to say the words when you hear it. It sounds like there’s a tidal wave coming down the hallway. Then you hear yelling.

“The hell do they think they’re doing.”

“Kick his ass.”

“What the fuck is going on?”

The doors to the locker room slam open and two very angry looking women storm in. Santana throws her purse across the room and hits Ryder in the head with it. Then she shoves Sam up against the lockers just you feel Mercedes slam you back into the ones behind you.

“What the hell do you think you’re trying to do? Moving up in here on my man like that…” Mercedes is yelling at you and you tune her out. Over her shoulder you can see Santana yelling at Sam, gesturing wildly with her hands. Sam finds your eyes and he smiles as well. He shoots you a wink and then turns his attention back to Santana.

Santana knocks over an empty water cooler with the back of her hand and Mercedes kicks over a towel rack. When they’re done yelling at who they’re yelling at, they switch. Santana is now standing in front of you telling you that you’re too young to get married and that Sam isn’t going to take care of you like you should be taken care of. She looks angry, but you know that behind that she’s scared.

She just keeps yelling and you can hear Mercedes across the room. Finn is standing with his book in his hands, with a dumbstruck look on his face. Sugar is clapping softly and bouncing in the corner. Artie seems to have figured out what’s going on and is smirking. All the new kids just look scared.

You let Santana continue to yell. Now she’s talking about puppies and kittens and about how you’re the unicorn and how she doesn’t understand why people wear boat shoes. You can hear Mercedes tell Sam that his trouty mouth is her and something about tater tots.

Five minutes goes by and you decide to end this. You put your hands on Santana’s face and pull her into a kiss. You’re forceful and strong. When her lips hit yours though, she seems to calm down. Mercedes’ yelling and everything else fades out. You feel her hands move to your waist and she kisses you back.

Suddenly she pulls away. She has that scared baby deer look in her eyes and asks, “What’s going on?”

You smile at her and look behind her at Sam who is explaining to Mercedes.

Santana seems to hear enough and asks, “This was a trick?”

You know she hate it when people trick her. She feels betrayed. So you take her hands, “Santana, I didn’t think it would go this far. I thought that the second you heard that Sam and I were dating that you’d come back and tell me that you wanted to be with me. This was my last chance.”

She looks down. “I’m sorry.” She shakes her head. “I thought I was doing the right thing.”

“I get it,” you smile softly at her. You kiss her again. “I just want to be with you.”

She wipes under her eyes with her knuckles. “I’m sorry.” You know she’s trying so hard not to cry and you pull her into your arms so that she can without anyone else seeing her.

You hear a squeal behind you and know that Sugar is a bouncing up and down. She’s been a huge advocate in you and Santana getting back together. You don’t know why. She just told you that it’s important. You believe her though.

Santana is important. You hug her and kiss the side of her head. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she mutters into your shoulder.

“So no one is getting married today?” Finn asks.

Santana pulls away from you and wipes her eyes, “Not in this state.”

You grin and take her hand. “I think we should go see Rachel and Kurt.”

Again Santana’s eyes get wide. She knows that you can get legally married in New York. “Really?”

“Yes!” Sugar yelled from the corner. Everyone looks at her and she covers her mouth, “Sorry.

You grin and turn to Santana, “Yes.”

She walks over to Ryder and takes her purse from him, looking over his face. “I knew Finn was pregnant.” Then she takes your hand and pulls you out the door.


End file.
